Koło Tortury
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 21 Chris : No Siemacho ludziska , stęskniliscie sie za naszymi pokrakami. Tak mnie też oni denerwują. Ale robię to dla was , więc łapcie za piloty i oglądajcie Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki !! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Niedaleko portu wstydu , Ranek '''Cody : '''Ja nie wierzę , nie wierzę.. '''Duncan : '''Ile jeszcze będziesz tam siedział ?? '''Cody : ciho , nie wierzę .. Trent : Może tak długo i długo. Noah : Tak uwierz twoje nawiększe zmartwienie odpadło. Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak , cieszę się ,że nie ma Sierry , ale jednoczesnie jest mi trochę przykro. Ale to dawne wspominki. Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak ludzie mogą tak się przejmowac błahostakmi. A właśnie wyjasmi mi ktoś dlaczego nie opadłem ? LeShawna : Imprezka i mnie nie zaprosiliście ? Trent : Wskakuj śmiało . Cody : Tak takie wydarzenie nie prędko sie wydarzy ! Beth : A co takiego ? Cody : Sierra wyleiała !! LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Typowi chłopacy , seksistowski drań , Sierra go kochała , chorą miłością ale kochała , a ten jej nóż w plecy.. Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : te napoje są przepyszne . Chris : No jak to , czas na naszą zabawę i zaprosiłem całą resztę. Cody : Zepsułeś przyjęcie. Cortney : I mnie nie zaprosiliście !!! Heather : '''Ty się nie liczysz ale ja ! '''Chris : Imprezka ! Super dla wspaniałych wiadomości ! Cortney : Jak wspaniałych . Chris : '''Takie ,że dawno nie wrócił nikt do gry. Duncan : Za duzo już nas , powinieneś nas eliminowac. '''Chris : Wiem , ale namowa producentów , tak więc powitajcie spowrotem naszych dwóch uczestników ! Brigette : Hejka wam miło was znowu widzieć . Alejandro : Tylko ty się cieszysz . Heather ; Nie ty , to jakieś żarty . Cortney : '''Stęskniłam się . '''Bobbie : Oj to się namieszało..A Alejandro : My mamy chyba niedokończone rachunki. Plac główny Bobbie : Nah , jego powrót przyspoży mi tylko problemów. Camilie ; No kto tu mi się tutaj użala nahaha tam impra a ty tutaj .. lezysz i kwiczysz. Bobbie : Hmm , wiesz mysle nad strategią . Camilie : Tak , widze ,że kiepsko ci to wychodzi. Ale wiesz co .. Masz być moim sojusznikiem albo Bobbie : Nic na mnie nie masz ale spoko .. Nie mam wyjścia. Noah : '''Nie masz wyjścia .. Taka gadka to do kogo. '''Bobbie : Heather , nie to Noah.. Noah : Chhris nas woła więc chodżce , a jak co to na boku mówi się ciszej.. Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Kujon nie bedziem nie pouczał. Amfiteatr Leśny Chris : Tak więc zajmijcie miejsca przy tych pulpitach a raczej stanowiskami.. Cody : '''Teleturniej , nieżle.. '''LeShawna : No i wkońcu do twojej łepetyny wpadł ciekawy pomysł. Brigette : No a jak myslisz , nie wszyskie wyzwania są złe .. Beth : Co masz na myśli ?? Brigette : '''Powiedmy ,że nie bedzie żle.. '''Chris : na to nie liczę.. A oto .. Chefie teraz odsłoń... Chef : Zara ciebie w to wcisne to . Chris : '''No dalej ..Tak więc oto KOŁO TORTURY !!! '''Heather : I to ma być przyjemne ! Alejandro : Stęskniłem się za twoim sarkazmem. Cortney : Ekhmmm Alejandro : 'Wybacz ... '''Heather : ' Bądz teraz z nią na sznurku. '''Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Musże zniszczyć heather , muszę zniszczyć Heather ! '''Alejandro ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak cięszę się ,że tu jestem . A moim celej jest tylko pokonanie Bobbiego , za to on mi zrobił . tak mnie się nie zdradza z sojuszu to ja tylko mogę !! Chwilka pózniej Chris : No skoro już się nagadaliście czas zacząc nasz teleturniej LOŁO TORTURY !!! Gdzie nagroda jest nietykalność oraz eksluzywny pobyt z najbliższą rodzina w kurorcie , tak więć macie o co się bić . Heather ''': Wekend z rodziną błeee , rodzęństwo. '''Alejandro : Ciekawe czy tak szkaradne jak ty.. Trent : Jak dla mnie oboje jesteście zepsuci. LeShawna : Bez dwóch zdań Noah : '''Popieram . '''Chris : Uwaga !! Oto zasady , mamy na kole 4 kategorie , łagodne , wymagajace , niebezpieczne i ekstramalnie smiertelne wyzwania. Podchodzicie , losujecie i strzelacie na konkretną osobę . Jesli dana osoba nie bedzie w stanie wykonać wyzwania to odpada. Ale jesli sami wezmiecie na sobie to wyzwanie i zrobicie tak 5 razy to ta osoba też otrzyma nietykalność . Chyba wszysko jasne ! Bobbie ; '''super zabawa , tylko kto zaczyna ! '''Chris ; Alejandro , według alfabetu.. Alejandro : '''Słodkoo........ '''Chris : Tak więc łagodne wyzwanie , dla kogo hmmm Alejandro : A wezmę je na siebie . Chris : Dobra .. Ehh co to ma być ?! Poweisz coś nieszczerego do innej osoby .. Brak im pomysłón , naprawdę ... Alejandro : Kocham ,cię Heather , ty przepiękny kjaraluchu.. Cortney : Nah i masz za swoje ... Heather : Tak , ale mi dopiekłeś ... Chris : '''No ludzie , kręc tym kołem i niech cos porządnego wyleci. ..... Tak więc mamy wymagające wyzwanie .. W ciagu minuty zjedz 20 placków '''Alejandro : Co !? Chris ; Boisz się utyć , nie bedę tego jadł.. Przytyję.. Po tym jak odmówił.. Chris : No to teraz może Brigette ... Brigette : Jak chcesz ... Tylko nie trudne... Chris : Smiertelne wyzwanko .. Będzie wkońcu ekscytująco . Wsadz głowe do terrariu z tymi pajakami .. Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jedna rywalka z głowy , bo nie zrobi tego , nigdy , nigdy ! Brigette ' ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :'Nie ma mowy , mam jeszcze sporo czasu przed soba .. Zresztą Geoff , tęsknie .. ale 1 milionem nie pogardzę. Chris : '''Tak pierwsza ftrajerka odpadła... Dalej , Beth '''Beth : Nie wiem cos ty tam powwucał.. Chris : Wymagające wyzwanie .. Zrób 3 salta w bok .. Beth : '''Co ! '''Chris : Tik tak .. minutka czasu leci... Beth : Mój kręgosłup .... LeShawna : '''Nic ci nie jest .. Żle wyglądasz z tymi nogami.. '''Heather : '''No wkońcu jakoś wygląda. '''Chris : No , to lecimy dalej .. A wiecie co mam gdzieś ten alfabet , Trent losuj.. Pff , zagraj na gitarze elektrycznej... Trent : Prościzna .. Nie na takich się grało.. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!! Chris : Ona dosłownie jest pod napięciem.. Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ma Sierry , a ja tutaj mam pokaz innych .. Ale najważniejsze nie ma Sierry !!!) Kilka , kiladziesiat wyzwań pózniej... Cortney ; tak zrobiłam to .. Chris : '''Tak namalowałaś Mona Lisę w ciągu minuty .. przerazające... '''Duncan : '''można się poścpieszyć... '''LeShawna : Tak ktoś tu jeszcze gra ! Camilie ; Nudzę się .. Bobbie : Nie ma nic prostrzego.. Camilie : Ucisz się Chris : W takim razie podejdz i losuj wyzwanie. Bobbie : Jak tam chcesz , cokolwiek to by było to i taaa.... Chris : U , całuśny pocałunek z Camilie ... Camilie : Żartujesz socbie ! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie mam zamiaru całować tej obrokatowanej ,śmierdzącej alkoholem dziewuchy ! Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ! Cortney : Hahahaha , całuj się romeo... Bobbie : Chodz tu ! Camilie : '''Nie nie .. przestawaj..... hmmm '''LeShawna ( W popkoju zwierzęń ) : I oni się nienawidzą.. Ciekawe.. Chris ; Tak zrobiliscie to po 2 minutach dlatego odpadacie... Bobbie : Nieważne. Chris ; 'Tak więc zostaje tylko wasz trójka i jedno wyzwani jakie nam zostało. Czyli.. wizyta w najohydniejszym miejscu na wyscpie..... '''Duncan : '''UU co to może być.... Jaskinia w północnej częsci lasu.. '''Chris ': Witam was w naszym zbiorniku odpadków.. '''Hether : *Błeeee Chris to jest ohydne... Cortney ''': Chyba zaraz zadzwonię do prawnikow z twojego domku Chris... '''Duncan ; Jesteś nieludzki Chris : Raczej przystojny , ale wracajac , kto tam wskoczy i przezyje zyska nietykalnoisc.... Duncan : Rozwaliło ci chyba czachę ,ze tam wejde.......' Cortney : Oups.. Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ja go powinnnam tam go wepchnąc , ale po co se w to mieszać... Cortney : '''Masz za swoje.. Co ! '''Heather ; Coś cię trzyma.. Duncan : Nie nie masz mnie .. Cortney : Co ty .. Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heather ; Wohhhh , Zabiję cie DUNCAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan : '''Chris i jak wygrałem nietykalność. '''Chris : Nie , ale gosciu masz opstro przerabane . Duncan ; Jakoś przezyje . Eliminacje Chris : 'Hmm odznaki tylko na to czekacie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Dwie osoby zrobią do widzenia i juz nigdy i ostatecznie nie wrócą , a szczęsciarzami którzy bedą się tutaj kisić są : Brigette , Alejandro , , Heather , LeShawna , Cortney , Cody i Camilie Noah .. Odpadłeś zanim usłyszałeś wyzwanie.. '''Noah ': Człowiku ja mam rozum i nie bedę się krzywdził jak masochista. '''Heather : Geniusz się znalazł. Noah ; Odezwałą się najbystrzejsza. Chris : Duncan : Ty to już tutaj legenda.. Tylu wrogów . No i Beth , chyba po raz pierwszy... Trent : Ty tez .. ale ty niepotrzebnie zaczepiałeś niektórych chłopaków.. Tak więc ostatnią odznakę otrzymuje ! Noah ! i Bobbie Trent ': Nie ... zawiodłem sie na sobie. '''Beth : 'Żegnajcie koledzy.. Czas sie żegnac.. Tak mi .. przykro... '''Chris : Tak Zmykajcie juz .. Szok co ! dwójka iezagrożonych osób odpadła.. To aż dziwne ale tylko to mogło ich spotkac na Wawanakwie Totalnej Porazki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki